


El infierno de Gabriel

by GranadaCtonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Final Feliz, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Hurt/Comfort, No total muerte de personaje, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Referencias a la mitología griega, mitología griega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranadaCtonica/pseuds/GranadaCtonica
Summary: Nada parecía predecir como terminaría todo y, aún así, tenía que haber sido obvio. Habían pasado semanas desde la última aparición de Mayura y ni siquiera la dejó salir a luchar en persona, pero un prodigio roto no se deja llevar por las precauciones una vez es activado. Con Nathalie balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte, Gabriel tendrá la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas o perderse para siempre en una infernal batalla que superará toda pesadilla.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	1. LA CAÍDA –Parte 1. EL PAVO REAL

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic del equipo 23 para el "Gabenath reverse bang" y esta inspirado en el arte de yoyomakes que puedes ver aquí: https://tear22.tumblr.com/post/636962920583069696/gabriels-inferno-author-granadactonica
> 
> This fic is also available in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960824/chapters/68480048
> 
> Especial agradecimiento a @DragonGirl180 por ser mi beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie sufre un episodio crítico

Cuando iban a Londres para pasar parte de las vacaciones en la casa de Amelie, los pequeños Adrien y Felix tenían por costumbre poner Mary Poppins en un viejo lector de video que aún conservaban —un modelo lo suficientemente sofisticado para ser catalogado de  _ vintage _ , para la aprobación de los exigentes gustos que rodeaban a ambas familias _ — _ . Ni Gabriel ni Emilie eran ajenos al clásico de July Andrews y Dick Van Dyke, cuyos atuendos habían alimentado la imaginación del niño que se convertiría en diseñador, e incluso podría oírsele tarareando las letras después de escucharselas cantar a los pequeños durante todo el día.

Eran tiempos felices, donde Gabriel aun sentía comodidad al mostrar afecto a sus más cercanos sin importar que pudieran verlo, pero igual que Mary Poppins al final de la película, el viento cambia de dirección y la vida da otro giro inesperado. Si hubo un fuerte temporal el día que Emilie cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos, como si las fuerzas de la naturaleza fueran conocedoras de la tragedia y actúan en consecuencia, no había motivos para que hoy fuera a ser distinto, aun si esta vez no podía sentir el más mínimo soplo helado en el cobijo que les proporcionaba su guarida. 

Desde el gran ventanal podía apreciar la batalla bajo el ambiente gris y los árboles siendo sacudidos con fuerza, a punto de ser desgarrados desde las raíces. Casi podía sentir el frió arañándole la cara y ver el cabello de Emilie bailar desordenado por el viento, escuchando sus sollozos y quejidos entre el silbido del aire mientras permanecía asomada por la ventana abierta de par en par. Tan pronto como la alcanzó, su cuerpo se derrumbó en sus brazos con una petición en sus labios, una promesa que no podría romper sin sentir que se destrozaría a sí mismo. 

Caída la transformación de Mayura, Nathalie solo logró susurrar un  _ “Lo siento…” _

🦚

Gabriel nunca se deshizo de los monitores cardiacos, bombonas de oxígeno ni ningún aparato o libros sobre médico que lo habían obsesionado durante la enfermedad de Emilie, brindando un falso consuelo a una condición que iba más allá de los parámetros de la medicina convencional. Tuvo la tentación de sacarlos de sus polvorientas cajas tras la primera aparición de Mayura, pero contuvo la paranoia creciente con cada tos y mueca proveniente de una Nathalie que intentaba disimularlas a toda costa, como si ceder a ello abriera las puertas a la enfermedad a instalarse en el cuerpo y alma la única que podía llamar amiga de verdad, una de las últimas personas a las que querría hacer daño después de tantos años de apoyo y camaradería.  _ Su más fiel seguidora _ , la llamó una vez, manifestando en alto lo que había estado rondando en su ser durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ¿fue por la dedicación a su familia desde hacía más de una década? ¿O a raíz de ayudarle en esta locura de misión que les estaba drenando la salud a todos? La estoica mujer, tan fría en su profesionalidad y con un corazón de oro poco apreciado, ahora luchaba por respirar y encontrar una posición cómoda que apaciguara el dolor en cada uno de sus huesos.

Nathalie había conseguido dormirse después de un largo rato, aunque Gabriel dudaba que estuviera siendo apacible. No solo seguía removiendose y quejándose; su respiración, usualmente tan tranquila y limpia que casi parecía no estar respirando en absoluto —excepto por algún sutil quejido o ronquido de menor intensidad, que había encontrado aliviante y adorable cuando velaba su sueño tras un ataque potente— ahora era una lucha de inspiración rasposa y una exhalación cargada de pesar, para infortunio de su garganta cuando despertara… si llegaba de despertar.

Tanto Nooroo como él se agitaron en un escalofrio inquieto, incluso Duusu —finalmente dormido después de un estridente llanto— pareció sacudirse en su sueño, acurrucado en sí mismo al lado de su portadora. Gabriel sostenía la mano de Nathalie, sentado a su lado con su kwami flotando cerca, y acariciaba la suave piel de sus nudillos con suma delicadeza, como si estuviera acariciando la más exquisita y fina de las porcelanas. Sabía que debía evitar cualquier posibilidad de despertarla e irse a su propia habitación a descansar (dios sabía que estaba agotado y necesitaba reponer fuerzas para lo que fuera a ocurrir mañana), o reposar en un sillón al lado de la cama, ya que se veía incapaz de irse de su lado y comprobar cualquier detalle de su salud (sea su pulso o la temperatura corporal, el mas mínimo indicio de cambio suponía un gran alivio o el pánico total), pero su cuerpo se veía incapaz de reaccionar. En la penumbra de la habitación, con tan solo la luz de algunas farolas en el exterior permitiendo ver los delicados y perfectos rasgos de Natahlie, la observaba dormir hasta que su propio agotamiento le hizo desfallecer a su lado, abrazando la mutua calidez de consuelo que anhelaban.

Antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, pensó en lo revitalizante que podrían resultar unos días en la casa de campo, la pintoresca casita donde se crió Gabriel y que rara vez frecuentó tras ingresar en la escuela de moda, pero a la que aseguraba un mantenimiento y limpieza semanal desde su herencia. Sólo los dos, Nathalie y él, mientras Adrian quedaba bajo el cuidado de su guardaespaldas en la mansión. Incluso podría permitirle traer unos amigos si ello evitaba que indagara en los detalles del viaje, aunque lograría ser igual de sospechoso.

Solo unos días para aclarar la mente y dejar reposar el cuerpo.

Solo unos días para poder respirar.


	2. LA CAVERNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel despierta en un bosque tenebroso y los kwamis le llevan a una gruta

_ ~~No sabía que le quitaba más el aliento: Ver a Nathalie con el pelo suelto o que llevara un vestido tan… doméstico, a falta de una palabra más exacta. Una sencilla prenda de tirantes y falda amplia en un tono rojo exacto al que destacaba en su pelo, decorada con pedrería colorida en forma de unas flores demasiado burdas para un diseño de alta costura. Sin duda, no era un trabajo que fuera a presentar a una pasarela y no recordaba ninguna confección semejante entre sus trabajos, pero se le hacía tremendamente familiar hasta que se le iluminó el recuerdo: Fue uno de sus primeros diseños “serios” siendo era niño, cuando decidió traspasar el papel y empezar a probar con la caja de costura y retales sacados de ropas viejas. _

_ Como había llegado un vestido de muñecas a su asistente era una incógnita más a la extraña situación. La figura era tan atrayente como un faro en medio de una espesa niebla, pero había algo que simplemente no se sentía bien en absoluto. El alivio y la sorpresa de ver a Nathalie se esfumó al ver su expresión preocupada, angustiada… asustada.  _

_ Su brillo tintineó conforme la niebla la envolvía y empujaba hacía un fondo sin fin. Gabriel trató de correr tras ella mientras la llamaba, como si gritar su nombre espantara cualquier fuerza que se la estuviera llevando, pero su propia angustia creció cuando fue incapaz de moverse y hablar. Extendió la mano en un vano intento de alcanzarla, de agarrar la tela de algodón o la suave mano que le tendía, pero Nathalie iba haciéndose cada vez más borrosa y lejana. Un fuerte viento con su voz empezó a soplar un torrente de lamentos y perdones, hasta que una fuerza le empujó hacía ninguna parte.~~ _

🦚

Lo primero que notó Gabriel fue el frío. Tanteó su cuerpo en busca de la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos, pero su mano se encontró con su propia ropa y una sensación suave y desigual que no lograba ubicar por lo inverosímil que resultaba. Parpadeó con cansancio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cegado por una luz tétricamente blanca proveniente del cielo. 

Aquello no tenía sentido.

Habían llegado a la casa de campo el viernes por la tarde, después de que Adrien llegara de sus clases de la semana. El equipaje ya estaba empacado y guardado en el coche personal de Gabriel, junto con una compra de alimentos encargada a domicilio esa misma mañana. Ambos adultos estaban esperando al joven sentados en el comedor, repasando una lista mil veces comprobada de horarios, indicaciones y normas escritas que entregarían a Adrien en mano; así como una copia digital en su correo, para saciar la obsesión por la organización que complacía a los dos adultos y obsesionaba a la mujer. 

Si alguno de los se percató de la sonrisa ladina del joven, optaron por ignorar la activa imaginación que manifestaba aquellos días, aunque solo uno de ellos era plenamente conocedor de las ideas y fantasías que Adrien guardaba para sí; un solo  _ planteamiento  _ que golpeaba a Gabriel en los momentos más desprevenidos, fuera intentando conciliar el sueño o ideando un nuevo diseño, marcando pequeñas diferencias de las que casi no se daba cuenta: Una frustrante búsqueda del tono y degradado de azul perfecto, acabados en pelo sintético de apariencia mullida, cortes más largos y prácticos, modelos con un peinado más recogido y mirando hacía la izquierda, a un trazo cuadrado  _ semejante a un monitor de ordenador. _

—¿Señor? —Llamó alarmado Nooroo, levitando cerca de su amo con una clara expresión de temor y desconcierto. Cerca de ello, Duusu miraba con una expresión de inocencia curiosidad, contrastando con la prudencia de su hermano.

—Nooroo… —La voz de Gabriel sonó ronca mientras se incorporaba y observaba su alrededor sin confiar en su sentido. Posado en una hierva de color ceniciento, en una pequeña explanada rodeada de álamos profundamente oscuros aun entre la niebla espesa, Gabriel empezó a notar un creciente miedo infantil que se transformó en verdadero pánico cuando despertó por completo y seguía en el mismo lugar. 

No había ni rastro de los campos, los jardines en flor ni la casa; tampoco había rastro de Nathalie y sus emociones, que podrían indicarle dónde y cómo estaba.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTAMOS!? ¿¡QUE HA PASADO!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NATHALIE? ¡NOOROO! —Preguntó enfadado y alarmado, poniéndose en pie con la respiración tan agitada que empezaba a hiperventilar—. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… tiene que ser una pesadilla…

—No lo es, señor —Respondió el kwami con un tono cauteloso, pero su compañero empezó a girar alrededor de ellos con un tono totalmente opuesto.

—¡Mire este lugar! Es tan extraño, es tan…. Oh no… —La vivaracha criatura se encogió en sí misma y cerca estuvo de caer suavemente al suelo, pero Gabriel la atrapó a tiempo.

—Hay algo… no se siente bien, es… —La pequeña criatura azul no pudo terminar de hablar, pues estalló en un estridente llanto que causó la molestia del hombre y el temor en el otro kwami, que no logró calmarlo durante unos minutos que se antojaron eternos. Mientras tanto, Gabriel recorría con cautela el extraño terreno. Cesado el llanto de Duusu, éste se levantó de la mano y empezó a flotar hacia el oeste, cabizbajo y lento, como si estuviera siguiendo guiado en medio de su inconsciencia.

Cualquier intento de comunicación y detención fue en vano, lo cual irritó aún más a Gabriel. En sus prioridades no entraba descifrar el extraño comportamiento del pequeño pavo real, sino encontrar la manera de llegar a la casa y asegurarse de que Nathalie y Adrien estuvieran haciendo caso a las indicaciones preestablecidas: Una descansando y el otro haciendo sus tareas del sábado.

Realmente, a veces sentía que el universo tenía algo en contra de él y su familia.

—Nathalie… —Sollozó Duusu, despertando la atención de Gabriel. Este llegó a su lado en un par de zancadas, mirando nervioso a todos lados, pero no vislumbro la figura de la mujer; tampoco detectó la presencia de sus emociones a través del prodigio, ni la más mínima agitación por mucho que se concentrara. O había subestimado el dominio de las emociones de Nathalie hasta en el más terrorífico de los escenarios, o no se encontraba allí.

O no estaba conciente para hacerse notar.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrieron a portador y kwami por igual.

—Duusu… —Gabriel tomó aire para llenarse de la paciencia requerida—. Duusu… ¿Puedes sentir a Nathalie? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Intentó no sonar tan ansioso como en realidad se sentía, pero la criatura seguía susurrando el nombre de su portadora sin dejar de moverse. Sabiendo que Gabriel estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y que aquello podría empeorar las cosas, Nooroo intervino, siempre con prudencia.

—Señor, creo que está siendo guiado hacia donde encuentra la señorita Nathalie, tal vez deberíamos seguirle sin interrumpirle.

Gabriel, aun disgustado por el transcurso de los hechos, aceptó sin musitar palabra. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se ajustó al lento avance, apretando el puño con la paciencia a punto de agotarsele. No le tenía mucha confianza a Duusu y temía que estuvieran alejándose de la casa con cada paso, pero se fiaría de la palabra de Nooroo esta vez. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenía otra pista mejor.

Había perdido cualquier noción del tiempo cuando la niebla dejó entre ver una forma oscura y grande. Cuanto más cerca estaban, mejor se adivinaba la forma rocosa y la entrada oscura. Contra su autocontrol, Gabriel tragó saliva con pesadez y el kwami mariposa se posó en su hombro, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de congoja.

Duusu se paró justo a la entrada, retumbante de oscuridad, humedad y un eco indescifrable que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

—Está aquí —Anunció el kwami y desfalleció en las manos de Gabriel.

Tal vez fuera la creciente paranoia, pero juraría haber escuchado a Nathalie llamándole desde lo profundo de la caverna.

🦋

En circunstancias normales, la negativa de Gabriel a meterse en la caverna se habría oído a kilómetros de distancia en forma de un grito indignado y un lenguaje verbal agresivo y altanero, acorde a su estatus y personalidad.

En circunstancias normales, Nathalie estaría detrás suyo en vez de, presuntamente, en el interior de la cueva; y Gabriel le debía mucho más que explorar un oscuro y peligroso lugar a quien sabe cuantos metros bajo tierra. 

Poniéndonos poéticos, le debía dar su vida.

Respiró profundo y tanteó la entrada con sumo cuidado. Tuvo la tentación de transformarse el Lepidóptero para sentirse más seguro y hacer uso de sus akumas en caso de peligro —incluso tuvo la exagerada idea de intentar usarlos en algún ser vivo y darle algún poder que iluminara el camino, pero la experiencia con Robustos le indicaba que no sería buena idea— sin embargo, necesitaba la ayuda de presencial Nooroo para desplazarse y tener vigilado a Duusu, así que tendría que conformarse con la linterna del móvil.

Lo que era seguro es que tendría que ni los pantalones rojos ni su chaqueta terminarían bien parados; y no le importaría en absoluto.


	3. EL GUARDIÁN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel estaba deseando encontrar al guardián de los prodigios, pero se lo pensará tres veces la siguiente vez.

Hubo tres cosas que Gabriel perdió durante el descenso: La compostura, la dignidad y el sentido común. Por fortuna carecía de un espejo y aún no había llegado a una situación crítica que le pusiera en juego, pero empezaba a sentirse delirante y se preguntó, no sin razón, si aquello era el descenso hasta su perdición.

No iba tan mal desencaminado.

Cuando vio la luz al final del túnel, no le faltó ni un segundo en correr hacia ella desesperado, casi sin poner cuidado en las piedras que obstaculizan el tramo final. Sus largas piernas le proporcionaban una ventaja en sus zancadas a costa de golpearse contra el techo, pese a los esfuerzos de Noooroo por mantenersela cabeza agachada. Una vez en el arco de piedra que hacía de obertura, se apoyó en él y se dejó caer para recuperar el aliento, siendo su respiración lo único que se escuchaba con la difusión del eco.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el puño de la chaqueta, tan rota y sucia por los espacios pequeños y proteger a Duusu que se limpió las manos en ella, se la quitó para pasarla por su rostro y la tiró sin más miramientos. Al pasarse una mano por el pelo, sintió asco ante el tacto de la mezcla de gomina y tierra desplegarse en cualquier dirección y pegándose a su nuca. Gabriel no se había sentido en un estado tan asqueroso en mucho tiempo y no se contuvo en verbalizarlo con un lenguaje poco ético y voz en alto. Lo único que había quedado intacto,sorprendentemente, eran las gafas, y ello no decía nada bueno para la pulcritud y clase impecable que gastaba. 

Tan alterado estaba que no fue alertado por la perturbación en el ambiente ni los avisos de Nooroo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Apenas empezó a registrar el lugar, de donde veía la extraña luz y dónde demonios había ido a parar, cuando detectó un ruido a lo lejos que se asemejaba a un zumbido. A punto estuvo de transformarse, imaginado un enjambre de bichos tan asquerosos como peligrosos, pero lo que vio le dejó con la sangre helada, totalmente paralizado, excepto para proteger mejor al inconsciente Duusu. 

Alzándose varios metros sobre su cabeza, una monstruosa criatura canina con tres cabezas le gruñía, babeando con la rabia en su precisa expresión. En aquel momento vio su fin; nada de los momentos más importantes de su vida y todos sus arrepentimientos como ocurría en la ficción, solo un miedo atroz que dejaba la mente en blanco.

—¡Señor! —Exclamó Nooroo. Aquel terror en la voz del kwami, criatura inmune al a cualquier peligro que pudiera encontrarse ahí, le devolvió a la realidad.

—Nooroo, alzaos alas negras

Haciendo alarde sus habilidades aumentadas, Lepidoptero se coló entre las patas del can en lugar de correr en dirección opuesta, usando su gran tamaño para ganar ventaja contra su movilidad en lugar de darle una persecución fácil. La tierra tembló solo unos segundos, pero no cesó su carrera.

Cerbero observaba sentado, siendo acariciado por la diosa que le detuvo continuar.


	4. EL BARQUERO DEL AQUERONTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tiene una travesía por el Aqueronte y llega al lugar que todo el mundo teme (y no es hacienda)

Incapaz de darse la vuelta, Lepídoptero alzó su bastón para intentar ver el camino a su espalda a través de la empuñadura de su bastón. La ausencia del gigante cánido no lo calmó hasta recorrer unos cuantos metros más, llegando a la orilla de un río.

Una vez fuera de peligro, dejó caer la transformación y obsequió a Nooroo con un dulce de miel que previamente había guardado en el chaleco. El kwami degustaba con placer el dulce sentado a los hombros de Gabriel mientras él miraba el lugar, sentado contra la roca para recuperar el aliento. Frente a él se extendía un río verdoso y gris que desprendía un olor desagradable y no invitaba a acercarse. Su proximidad le estaba provocando picores por todo el cuerpo y deseaba alejarse, pero ambas direcciones parecían igual de arriesgadas. 

Sintiéndose desolado, se frotó los ojos cerrados. Los últimos meses le habían hecho darse cuenta cuanto había infravalorado el trabajo y apoyo de Nathalie desde su primer día en la marca, pero sobretodo en su vida personal. No mucha gente aguantaba sus excentricidades y exigencias y menos aún le habría seguido a una vida criminal, pero su Nathalie se había mantenido fiel, leal y predispuesta a todo. 

Demasiado. 

Ahora se daba cuenta de cómo había arruinado su vida y la de su hijo cuando sólo él debió haber cargado con todo, y puede que ya fuera tarde para arreglarlo. Si salía de esta, se encargaría de compensar aquellos errores.

—Paga tu óbolo y podrás cruzar al otro lado del río, alma mortal —Anunció una voz ronca bajo la capucha de una túnica. Gabriel no sabía que le ofendía más: El desastroso vestuario o que le tomara por un muerto.

—¡YO NO ESTOY MUERTO¡ ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES HA…!? —Le grito sin disimular su enfado, coloreando las pálidas mejillas.

—Señor, sea prudente, sus emociones… no son humanas —Suplicó Nooroo aun sabiendo que sería en vano, conociendo su pronto agresivo e impulsivo. Gabriel no le ordenó permanecer en silencio, sino que se cruzó de brazos tanto como Duusu le permitía y miró a la figura con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, el barquero no dió tiempo a más quejas. Su sombrío rostro adquirió una peligrosa seriedad acorde con su potente voz.

—¡SOLO LOS MUERTOS TIENEN PERMISO PARA BAJAR AL HADES! ¿Cómo osas desafiar las leyes del Inframundo? ¿Cómo has logrado burlar al Can Cerbero?

Gabriel habría respondido con una mordaz exigencia, pero se había quedado totalmente en blanco cuando oyó el nombre del lugar. No había forma de que fuera cierto, pero menos posibilidades había de que Nathalie hubiera bajado aquí primero. 

Se negaba a que Nathalie realmente hubiera muerto, simplemente no podía haber sucedido y menos sin haber estado él para darle consuelo y llorar cuánto lo sentía. Sin embargo, la parte más lógica de su mente no daba otra explicación, aún así debía asegurarse.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Mi compañera ha debido de cruzar antes de mi en busca de la salida y la entrada resulta muy empinada para volver a subir por ella...—Explicó torpe.

—Ningún mortal vivo cruza estas aguas y rara vez vencen al guardián. Si tu compañera no fue guiada en alma aquí, lo sería después de enfrentarse a Cerbero. ¡MARCHAOS!

Caronte tomó el remo y empezó a mover la embarcación, dejando a Gabriel a su suerte. Contra todo su buen juicio, preguntó lo que temía saber.

—Al menos decidme si la habéis visto. Su nombre es Nathalie. Es una mujer joven y con el rostro serio, pero hermoso. Alta, con la piel blanca, los ojos azules brillantes y una sedosa melena negra con una brillante franja roja en un moño, llevaba…

—Si, la reconozco —Interrumpió el barquero—. Cruzó hace eones —E intento volver a su labor.

—¡Tienes que llevarme con ella, es importante!

—A tu amada le ha llegado su hora y solo podréis reuniros cuando también llegue tu turno, si los jueces así lo desean —Su voz sonó como un discurso mil veces repetido, pero había algo de respeto en el fondo. Claro que no importaba, porque Gabriel solo podía oír la palabra  _ amada  _ repetirse en su cabeza.

—No, ella no… nosotros no… —¿Había parecido un enamorado en pleno acto de fiebre romántica? ¿Acaso nunca había habido un padre, un hermano o un compañero que fuera en busca de su ser querido? Quería corregir al barquero y reprocharle que su amor era su esposa Emilie, pero la vergüenza le pesaba por no haber pensado en ella en… días.

En el bosque no pensó en que no volvería a verla dormida en su ataúd de cristal, en cumplir la promesa de traerla de vuelta. Al ser consciente de que estaba en la tierra de los muertos, solo hubo una mujer en su cabeza, y no era con la que compartía anillo.

Al menos ahora sabía que podía salvar a las dos.

_ O eso suponía. _

El suspiro de Caronte se hizo eco por toda la cueva. Emanaba un hambre de avaricia que procuraba esconder, posiblemente por llevar fingiendo toda la eternidad, Gabriel lo percibió y lo percibió desconfiado.

—Escucha, no eres el primero ni el último en desafiar las leyes por tu ser amado. Lo comprendo, pero no puedo desobedecer las normas. Si no tienes un óbolo con el que pagarme, una moneda de oro bastará. O una moneda de valor, o… un objeto.

Gabriel no llevaba dinero en metálico por costumbre, menos aún una moneda griega. Reprimiendo un suspiro exasperado, se acercó al barquero y le dio, con mucha desgana, el pañuelo que siempre llevaba al cuello.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —Replicó Caronte casi con asco. —¿Te doy una oportunidad y me ofreces un trozo de tela?

—¡No es un trozo de tela! Es seda de primera calidad y confeccionado a mano por mi mismo. Soy un gran diseñador de moda, esto es un artículo de lujo.

Caronte le lanzó el pañuelo sin estar lo más mínimamente impresionado.

—Este es el trato, el broche o el Cerbero.

Gabriel sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Tapó el broche con ambas manos con ímpetu protector y retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza, mareado por el duro golpe que acababa de recibir. 

—¡No voy a darte mi prodigio! Yo… —Había perdido la fuerza en su voz yla seguridad en sí mismo. Solo había dos escenarios en los que renunciaba a Nooroo: Perdiendo en batalla o ganando y reescribiendo el pasado. Nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

—Señor, sabe que debe hacerlo —Alentó Nooroo. El pequeño kwami mantenía una distancia prudencial de su maestro, pero le miraba y hablaba con dulzura y una comprensión solo entendible entre ambos.

—Nooroo…

—Lo se, señor —El pequeño kwami le dedicó una sonrisa y se metió en el camafeo, convirtiéndolo en una esplendorosa joya con forma de mariposa. Con dedos temblorosos, Gabriel tomó el broche por última vez, lo miró con pena y lo puso sobre la palma del barquero con los ojos bien cerrados, incapaz de mirar.

—Adelante

Cabizbajo y atesorando a Duusu con suavidad y protección, se sentó al final de la barca.


	5. LOS CAMPOS ASFÓDELOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los grandes jueces tienen el veredicto de Nathalie y una diosa se apiada de ella... o no

Nathalie permanecía tan estoica y sería como en su día a día, sin que su lenguaje corporal mostrara el más mínimo rastro del miedo y la tristeza que la estaban ahogando por dentro. 

Al menos no había sufrido, podía dar gracias por ello.

Había empezado a hacer las paces consigo misma desde que sufrió el primer mareo sin llevar el prodigio encima, cuando cayó al suelo transcribiendo la carta de Gabriel para la señora Tsuguri. No quería preocuparse y perder el tiempo con lamentaciones por un caso esporádico que entorpecería el trabajo, pero el malestar en su interior se incrementó conforme se hizo más habitual transformarse en Mayura. Tan práctica como era, empezó a organizar sus asuntos personales  _ por si acaso _ , por facilitarle el trabajo y el papeleo a quien fuera a encargarse de ella cuando no estuviera. Suponía que Gabriel tomaría el control por mera proximidad, pero estaría muy ocupado reencontrándose con Emilie y no quería quitarles aún más tiempo del que ya habían perdido.

Porque no había forma en que ambas sobrevivieran a esto, no después de saber que había un precio que pagar y Nathalie estaba más que dispuesta a ser ese precio si así Gabriel conseguía ser feliz de nuevo . Ese sería su último acto de lealtad y amor hacía sus Agreste, algo peor que morir sería sentir que moría en vano.

Como ahora.

Por más que luchó, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras intentaba ver el río a través del ectoplasma del resto de almas en la barca, intentando no centrarse en los detalles que pudieran delatar edades o causas de la muerte. No era el mejor momento para ponerse empática, bastante mal se estaba sintiendo por no haber podido terminar de ayudar a Gabriel tal y como le prometió, y ni siquiera pudo disculparse ni despedirse de Adrian. Su pobre niño, solo Dios sabía por lo que estaría pasando el pobre niño: Primero pierde a su madre y ahora ella. No veía apropiado ponerse al mismo nivel que Emilie, pero sabía que el niño le tenía en estima y no podía ignorar ello ahora. 

Si tan solo hubiera podido hablar con él antes, si tan solo…

—Fin del trayecto —Anunció la voz ronca de Caronte. Las almas del bote bajaron sin mirarle y Nathalie les siguió en aquella marcha fúnebre que parecían tener memorizadas. Al menos había tenido la suerte de llevar unas monedas encima; las llevaba sueltas en un bolsillo de su pantalón y las guardó en la bata que se había puesto sobre el pijama, con intención de devolverlas al más tarde en su monedero.

Dada a la lectura y la cultura, a Nathalie no le pillaba por sorpresa el procedimiento que ocurriría a continuación, pero mentiría si dijera que era lo que esperaba. En los últimos meses había pensado mucho en lo que sucedía tras la muerte, buscando antiguas creencias y testimonios de gente que supuestamente había vuelto a la vida tras un corto periodo de tiempo de muerte médica, pero nada sació su curiosidad ni le aclaró las ideas. ¿El conocido inframundo del que había leído en los clásicos? Estaba impresionada.

Rezagada a propósito, contempló las blanquecinas flores que brotaban con lástima en el campo extendido hasta el infinito. Los asfódelos parecían brillar con luz propia, su roce parecía querer proporcionar un último consuelo en conexión con la tierra. Si no se equivocaba, permanecería vagando por aquí para el resto de la eternidad. No se le antojaba un destino tan horrible.

Frente al grupo se alzaban unas enormes puertas abiertas talladas en piedra que infundían un terrible respecto cuanto más corta era su proximidad. Los tallados magníficos representaban letras griegas, cuyo mensaje no lograba entender, coronado las siluetas imponentes de tres hombres sentados y un hombre y una mujer de gran tamaño de pie. Nathalie perdió el aliento, si es que le quedaba algo, cuando entró y vió a los tres grandes jueces: Minos, Eaco y Radamantis.

🦚

—Nathalie Sancoeur, ( **1986-2020** ). París, Francia. En pie —Anunció el primero de ellos. Tan solo quedaban un par de almas para ser juzgadas. El tiempo se había pasado rápido para no haber hecho más que intentar escuchar y dejar la mente en blanco, pero siempre perdiéndose en los temas que había dejado en tierra.

Obediente, la mujer se levantó y se posicionó en el centro de la sala con la cabeza alta y el paso seguro. La altura y dureza antigua de los tres jueces conseguía intimidarla, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo.

—Nathalie Sancour, en vida hiciste uso de la magia ancestral de los prodigios para el mal, aterrorizando tu ciudad natal y atacando civiles y a un grupo de héroes jóvenes edad bajo la identidad de Mayura ¿Es correcto?

La susodicha tragó saliva, temblorosa por lo que podría suceder a continuación. Mentir solo serviría para cargar con un castigo acorde a su insolencia, y sabía que tenían tanto de imaginativos como crueles.

—Es cierto, Su Señoría —Respondió alta y clara. Abrió la boca para explicarse, pero el segundo juez se adelantó y su voz tapó cualquier sonido suyo.

—Provocaste la destrucción de infraestructura pública y agresión de tercer y segundo y primer grado mediante manipulación emocional, ataques físicos, ataques con armas y con la creación de monstruos bajo su control ¿Es correcto?

Nathalie solo fue capaz de susurrar una afirmación, entendible por el eco y el silencio.

—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? —Preguntó él último.

La congoja y la furia se batieron en duelo, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para no perder la compostura. Una cosa era las noticias el mismo día de un ataque, con la batalla aún en caliente, u oír comentarios en gente que no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando, pero en voz de la justicia lo veía con la terrible claridad de la realidad. No podía perder la fuerza ahora. Lo hizo mil veces y lo volvería ha hacer otras mil si era necesario.

—Quería ayudar a mi compañero a reparar un terrible error del pasado —La mirada acusatoria le dió a entender que sería mejor ser franca y directa en lugar de ir con metáforas y edulcorantes. Tomó aire y, por primera vez, fue su voz narrando la verdad de los actos —. La mujer de mi jefe usó el mismo prodigio que yo cuando estaba roto y enfermó por sus efectos negativos. Mi compañero quiso hacerse con las joyas de Ladybug y Cat Noir para cambiar el pasado y evitar su enfermedad, yo… —La voz le tembló—. Yo fui la culpable de todo. Fui yo quien descifró las pistas, leyó los mapas y encontró la joya. Sin mi… sin mi estaría bien y nada de esto habría pasado. Quiero a esa familia como la mía propia. Yo… le quiero.

El silencio pareció extenderse toda una vida. Se sentía tan íntimamente expuesta que la amplia sala le asfixiaba. Minos, Eaco y Radamantis decidieron su veredicto y hablaron al unísono sin apartar la mirada

—Nathalie Sancour, los Tres Grandes Jueces te declaran culpable de los…

—¡NO ES JUSTO! —Gritó Nathlaie, llena de rabia —. Solo queríamos salvarla de…

—CALLA, INSOLENTE —Gritó Minos.—Por nobles que sean tus intenciones, vuestros actos no tienen justificación legal.

—¡Emilie no merecía perecer de esa forma! ¡Fue demasiado pronto!

—LUEGO QUERÍAS BURLAR LAS LEYES SAGRADAS DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE. BLASFEMIA, DELITO —Gritó el juez furioso mientras los tres se ponían en pie, ofendidos por la insolencia que acababan de descubrir.

—No, yo… nosotros… no está técnicamente muerta, creo, solo… dormida por la magia...

Levemente más relajados, aunque sus rostros no lo mostraran, volvieron a tomar asiento.

—Nathalie Sancour, el Tartaro te reclama para cumplir sentencia perpetua.


	6. El CLAMOR DEL COCITO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rÍo de los lamentos son demasiado fuertes para los empáticos

Caronte tuvo un poco de piedad al recomendarle no acudir directamente a la sala de los jueces, quienes le enviaron directamente a cumplir el castigo en vida más doloroso que pudiera imaginar. Gabriel dudaba que pudiera sentirse aún peor de lo que estaba, pero aceptó de buen grado el consejo y optó por dar un rodeo hasta la salida del juzgado, en una pequeña plaza donde se bifurcaban los caminos del Tartaro y los Eliseos.

Si no lograba llegar a tiempo, o no lograba salvarla, al menos tenía la certeza de que Nathalie pasaría la otra vida en los Campos Eliseos. Después de todo su sacrificio y trabajo duro merecía una compensación a la altura.

Lástima que no fuera él el juez.

Duusu se removió en su mano, pero no terminó de despertar por completo. Por lo menos parecía estar bien y le quitaba un peso de encima, pero le necesitaba ahora que no tenía a Nooroo con él.

Nooroo… cada vez se sentía peor por su modo de tratarle. Recordar su rostro decepcionado era terrible, pero recordarlo asustado le removía el estómago. Nunca había sido tan cruel con nadie antes de la aparición de esas malditas joyas, por muy brusco e impaciente que pudiera llegar a ser con un trabajo mediocre. La tristeza de ver a Emilie marchitarse y dormirse se había convertido en castigar a todo y todos, el egoísmo se había apoderado de él de una forma insana, animal…

El peso de todo le hizo caer con una respiración agitada llena de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto dolor había sufrido su pobre Adrian en el último año? No… durante toda su vida. Su desilusión no tan bien disimulada con la escolarización en casa, la insuficiencia social de solo tener a Cloe Bourgeois para algunas tardes de juego… incluso su decisión de incluirle en el mundo laboral de la moda tan joven y nada más perder a su madre se le antojaba un acto casi repugnante. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Por qué había permitido que Emilie lo apartara del resto del mundo durante tanto tiempo?

  
  


—S-señor Gabriel? —Llamó la lastimera voz de Duusu, intentando abrir los pesados párpados. 

—¡Duusu! —El hombre se sentó en el suelo y acunó con ternura a la pequeña criatura. Tan vivaracha y extrovertida, ahora le recordaba a Nathalie en sus peores momentos. Parecía que solo sabía consumir la vida de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Este no es buen lugar para lamentarte, muchacho, el Cocito saca tus peores recuerdos y te consume lentamente —Sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas, tan aguda y angustiosa que Gabriel sintió ganas de llorar. Al girarse para verla, el sentimiento empeoró. La figura iba ataviada con un chitón gris y un manto sobre su cabeza y brazos, pero sin llegar a cubrir el rostro grisáceo, hinchado por el llanto. Unos pocos mechones oscuros sin brillo enmarcaban los ojos rojizos y los labios llenos de heridas. Pese a todo, no parecía estar físicamente herida. Si no supiera donde estaba, posiblemente acudiría en su ayuda, pero la experiencia con Caronte le tenía alerta. Gabriel se puso en pie con cuidado, como si estuviera siendo amenazado por un depredador, y protegió a Duusu con aire paternal.

—¿Quien eres? —Preguntó lo más respetuoso que pudo, pero la mujer torció el gesto con pesar.

—No sabes quien soy… como no, nadie sabe quién soy, nadie me presta atención. Ser hija de Nyx solo da favor a los favoritos de madre ?¿Verdad? —Sollozó la mujer de tal forma, que le heló hasta los huesos—. No soy tan bonita como hermana, ni tan inevitable como hermanos… aun mas detestable incluso que Eris 

—No quería ofenderos, señora —Se sentía sumamente ridículo hablando de aquella forma, pero nada en esa mujer le daba una buena sensación; y eso que no llevaba el prodigio puesto ¿Como habría sido si pudiera leerla totalmente? No podía imaginarlo—. Soy… nuevo en estas tierras ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

La mujer había empezado a vagar, dando lentas vueltas sobre si misma, y se dejó caer al suelo.

—Soy Ezis ¡Ezis! Soy el dolor, soy la tristeza ¡Y tu apestas a mi! ¡Vete! ¡Vete del Cocito y vete de aquí! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Tu no estas muerto, no tienes nada aquí ¿Por qué vienes a regodearte de tu vida y tus dones con nosotros, los desdichados?

—Estoy buscando a alguien —Respondió, incómodo de cuanta información dar y cómo transmitirla. Por lo poco que sabía, la diosa podría ayudarla o hundirlo en el rió que acababa de notar. Si el anterior le había dado grima, ver a espectros vagando por sus aguas le revolvió el estómago—. ¿Todos los… todos vagan por el río? 

—Solo los que no pueden pagar. Miserables criaturas, como si no tuvieran suficiente…

Realmente esperaba que Nathalie tuviera algo que dar, se lo compensaría. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Miró atentamente en busca de su moño, la redondez de su cara, su esbelta figura…

—¿A quién estás buscando? Debe ser muy querido para tu mirada triste. Que injusto, que fatalidad…

—Es Nathalie, ella llegó aquí por ayudarme y no puedo irme si ella. Sin siquiera pedirle disculpas… No, no puedo, no puedo.

Y empezó a llorar.

La mirada de Ezis se iluminó cuando la de Gabriel se apagó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir todo el pesar que tenía acumulado.

—Nathalie… Nathalie… He oído ese nombre antes

—¿Que? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Dónde está!? 

Gabriel la miraba suplicando desde el suelo como solo hizo cuando le suplicó a Emilie que dejara de usar el prodigio para sanar, temía que el resultado fuera el mismo.

—¿Y porque debería ayudarte? ¿Porque tengo que darte yo todo y no recibir nada a cambio? ¡No soy la sierva de nadie para usar! —Lloró con una fuerza tan desgarradora que Gabriel sintió mas arrepentimiento que nunca.

—No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero… —Le tendió el pañuelo y unos caramelos, sus tristes únicas pertenencias de valor ahora mismo— Puedo darte esto y garantizar que no olvidaré tu nombre y que el mundo volverá a escucharlo.

La diosa le miró con desconfianza, pero la belleza de los objetos cegó su incertidumbre.

—He escuchado a una mujer enfrentarse a los jueces, disconforme con su sentencia

Estaba sonriendo con orgullo, pues solo Nathalie se atrevería a actuar con tanta valentía, cuando la verdad de la oración le dejó helado. ¿Porque iba a estar disconforme de ir a los Eliseos? ¿Acaso le habían dicho que él tendría otro destino y temía no verle? No, eso no tendría sentido, no podría tener tanto afecto por quien le ha arruinado la vida…

— ¿Nathalie…? —Se preocupó Duusu con voz débil.

—Los tres al unísono la condenaron al Tartaro; y con los honores de Flegetonte. u na lástima..

Si Azis se estremeció al mencionarlo, Gabriel casi perdió el sentido por puro horror.


	7. UN TRAGO DEL LETEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tentación de olvidar es difícil de resistir

Hay veces donde los opuestos resultan ser las piezas de un rompecabezas que necesitan juntarse, las dos caras de un espejo que se mueven en dirección contraria para llegar a un mismo lugar.

Nathalie y Gabriel corrieron con la desesperación por zapatos, desconsolados. Ella volvía sobre sus pasos seguida por los guardias y él recorría los caminos seguido por Ezis. Los dos mortales lloraban toda una vida de lamentaciones, culpándose de lo mismo que se culpaba el otro; y dos de una vida se acercaban para relajar su pena.

🦚

Alta, vigorosa y de extraordinaria belleza, con una reconfortante aura oscura emanando desde el cabello y las delicadas telas que envolvían su cuerpo haciéndolo etéreo, Nyx solo necesito una seña para la horda tras Nathalie retrocediera con la cabeza agachada.

Arrodillada y encorvada, abrazando su tembloroso cuerpo, fue ajena a la diosa primordial flotando hacia ella con el gesto comprensivo de una madre curtida, hasta que se inclinó sobre su alma torturada y, arrodillada a su lado, le posó una mano el hombro, llamando su atención.

—Traquila, hija mía.

Su voz logró causar el efecto deseado con una rapidez imposible. Nathalie se sentó en la hierba florecida y acarició los pétalos de los asfódelos por última vez.

—Yo solo quería… ayudarles… ¿Gabriel también sufrirá este castigo?

—Si no rectifica lo suficiente para equilibrar su balanza. La justicia aquí tiene raíces muy antiguas y estrictas, pero saben reconocer el arrepentimiento real cuando se cumple penitencia; claro que tu enfrentamiento no hablará bien en tu favor en mucho tiempo.

—No se en que estaba pensando —Se lamentó con vergüenza

La diosa le otorgó una suave sonrisa.

—Claro que lo sabes, pensaste en ti y en lo que creías justo para ti, y ahora te sientes culpable por ello. Reconozco el peso de las responsabilidades propias y ajenas cuando las veo y no debes culparte por lo que no está a tu alcance.

—Temo que mi intervención haya podido afectar negativamente a Gabriel y Emilie. Gustosa cumpliré más condena para compensarlos, ninguno merece más de lo que ya están pasando

—No lo hará y no será necesario, cada uno es juzgado estrictamente de forma individual. Estoy convencida de que te gustaría observar los juicios, incluso harías un buen trabajo aquí. Quien sabe, la eternidad depara muchas cosas, pero primero debes perdonarte y pensar más en ti misma, hija mía. Quizás un poco de Leteo te ayudaría a...

—Con un baño de fuego tengo suficiente… ¿Ayudas a todas las almas alborotadas?

—Solo a las interesantes que llaman mi atención y parece que vayan huir —Bromeó sonriendo con un guiño que sacaría el rubor de Nathalie; y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy lista

🦋

Inusualmente sosegada y casi pareciendo calmada, Ezis siguió a Gabriel guardando una distancia respetuosa, dejando al hombre mortal liberarse de su momento de tortura personal. Muchos eran los desdichados que habían sentido a la personificación de la tristeza en sus carnes y cada experiencia era tan desoladora que secaba sus perpetuas lágrimas.

Arrodillado y encorvado, apoyando a Duusu a la altura de su corazón y apoyado por el puño el suelo, Gabriel se dejó llevar en su miseria hasta que sintió la mano de Ezis sobre su hombro y de cuclillas junto a él.

No había palabras que decir.

El apoyo silencioso siempre había sido el más efectivo para él. Las palabras podían sonar vacías, pero el calor de la cercanía no mentía cuando era realmente sincero.

—Realmente no estás en el mejor lugar para dejarte consumir por tus emociones negativas, Gabriel Agreste.

—Ya nada importa —Respondió rendido —. Emilie no está, Nathalie se ha ido, Adrien me odia y no sin motivo, he perdido a Nooroo… lo he perdido todo…

—Adrien no le odia, señor Gabriel —Contestó la débil voz del kwami del pavo real.

—Sólo lo dices para consolarme, no hace falta que me mienta. Yo también puedo… podía sentir sus emociones.

—Si, pero nunca lo usó con su hijo ni con la señorita Nathalie para no inmiscuirse en su intimidad, pero yo sí podía sentirlos a los dos y no le guardián más rencor que alguna decepción… ocasional —. Incluso en su estado, la criatura intentaba ser lo más suave posible.

Sin embargo, Gabriel no estaba por la labor de creerle y el lamento de las almas parecía incrementarse en su cabeza.

—Hay una forma de librarte de todo esto, pero tiene un precio —Reveló Ezis. Su voz sonaba suave y piadosa, casi le recordó a Nathalie cuando intentaba consolarle tras una derrota especialmente dolorosa.

Gabriel se incorporó un poco con una triste risa en los labios y se secó las lágrimas.

—Cómo no… siempre hay un precio… ¿En que consiste?

Ezis sonrió 

—Acompáñame

🦚

Un paso, seguido de otro paso, seguido de otro paso… Nathalie se había permitido un último toque dramático al desfilar como una trágica mártir por el juzgado, bajo la estricta mirada de sus tres sentenciadores, y tomar el camino que llevaba a la entrada del Tartaro. Lenta y firme, saboreando cada destello de belleza que sus ojos captaban sin que el tiempo fuera importante. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella y no podía importarle menos, toda su atención estaba en las flores blancas, los minerales y joyas botando por la caverna y el reconfortante manto de oscuridad que sentía cercano.

La dignidad era algo que no iba a dejar le quitaran.

🦋

—Este es el Leteo, sus aguas tienen la propiedad de hacer olvidar. Nuestra venerable  _ Praxidike _ , hace uso de ellas en los ritos de reencarnación.

Gabriel la miró extrañado.

—¿Praxique? ¿La reina no era Perséfone….?

—¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE! Loco mortal, a la  **_Aristi cthonia_ ** se la llama con sus epítetos formales, más aún los mortales que no quieren atraer a la muerte.

—Ya es un poco tarde para ello ¿No crees? —Las sonrisas vacías de Gabriel reflejaban lo consumido que estaba por dentro.

—Como informaba, un solo trago te hará olvidar tu pena y culpa, pero también te hará olvidar quien eres. Tienes suerte de poder olvidar, la pena no es permanente en ti.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ezis le había tendido una taza de cerámica llena de agua no con mejor pinta que los otros ríos. Su color oscuro y el estancado olor no solo haría capaz de olvidar, sino de expulsar todo líquido y sólido de su cuerpo.

Tentado, lo acercó a sus labios.


	8. UNA PROMESA AL ESTIGIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado tiempo escondido tras la máscara, es hora de tomar las riendas

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo

Gabriel tiró el vaso como si este quemara bajo la mirada reprochadora de Ezis. La diosa tomó la taza vacía y la miró con melancolía.

—Desperdiciar una oportunidad así… Puedes tener tu oportunidad y la desechas. Si supieras lo que daría yo por olvidar…

Gabriel empezaba a perder la paciencia con la diosa. Por mucho que pudiera comprenderla, detestaba esos sutiles insultos por no cumplir sus expectativas. Solo el movimiento de Duusu en su mano le calló la boca a tiempo, pero no pudo ocultar por completo la molestia..

—Tengo un hijo, Ezis, no puedo olvidarme de él cuando vuelva. No quiero olvidar cuando el resto de París no podrá hacerlo. Es injusto.

La firmeza en su voz le hizo comprender que era mejor no seguir insistiendo, llegando a un punto de incertidumbre. ¿Y ahora que? Los dos estaban estancados y sus voces de la razón estaban en la otra parte del reino.

—Señor Gabriel… no sabe qué hacer, eso es nuevo —Se asombró Duusu quien flotó un poco bajo la atenta mirada del nombrado.

—¿Supongo que podrás ayudarme? —Preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza, pero la perdió cuando el kwami negó.

—Aún sigo muy débil, lo siento 

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Nooroo no estaba así de mal.

—Nooroo no tiene a dos portadoras en este lugar extraño, las emociones son muy fuertes o extrasensoriales ¿Tiene eso sentido?

—Son las emociones de los dioses y los muertos —Respondió Ezis con desgana, dándoles la espalda, pero Gabriel había quedado pálido.

—Duusu… cuando dices dos portadoras?

—Puedo sentir a la señora Emilie aquí, señor Gabriel.

🦋

Eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Miedo, preocupación, vergüenza… e incluso un atisbo de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera de aquella tétrica manera, podría hablar con Emilie y explicarle todo; incluso obtener algo de ayuda con su consejo. Sin embargo, se suponía que no debía estar aquí, no estaba muerta.

No del todo.

—Está en un punto intermedio, una espera eterna hasta que su alma vuelva o se quede —. Explicó Ezis. No podía ser más clara al solo conocer de lo que aprendía viendo, pero fue más que suficiente para Gabriel.

Suficiente para estar más confuso.

Una parte de él anhelaba recorrer cada rincón del subterráneo mundo en busca de su esposa, hablarle y recibir una respuesta, oír su voz y verla moverse como si no estuviera dormida. Otra parte de él necesitaba buscar a Nathalie antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Emilie llevaba un año esperando. ¿Podría esperar una hora más?

—Cuando pensaba que no podrías decepcionarme más, vuelves a sorprenderme.

Y allí estaba ella. Su esposa, su Emilie, de brazos cruzados y con el porte real que le tenía totalmente bajo la palma de su mano, con el brillo furibundo en el verde de sus ojos. 

Gabriel se quedó sin habla ante su majestuosa apariencia, más Emilie no mostraba el menor signo de buscar un reencuentro amoroso como ambos desearon aquel día fatal.

—He tenido que ser testigo de la mayor falta de respeto y humillación hacia mi persona para luego encontrarte aquí tirado, llorando y lamentándote, en vez de buscarme.

Gabriel tragó saliva con pesadez, intimidado por su fuerte carácter.

—Yo… no sabía que estabas aquí ¡Lo juro! Duusu y Ezis pueden confirmartelo.

—Decepcionante, igualmente —La lástima en su hermoso rostro le rompió el corazón. Gabriel se acercó a ella de rodillas, suplicando el perdón como el pecador que implora la benevolencia a su estricta Santa, pero ella lo ignoró y metió el dedo en la llaga que más dolía

—Yo también lo siento, Gabriel, siento haber puesto mi fe en que me ayudarías, en que tu amor por mi te ayudaría a cumplir nuestra promesa, pero ya veo que no me quieres lo suficiente… —Las palabras hirieron a Gabriel más que cualquier golpe; solo la propia tristeza personificada se fijó en la ausencia de lágrimas en su muy buena interpretación, con la pose y el gesto, estudiadamente oculto por por una mano de pulcra manicura.

—¿Que? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Yo… — _ Te quiero _ , quería decir, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta como si no fuera digno de mencionarlas. Tampoco se sentía digno de tocarla, pero dejó a Duusu en el suelo y se aferró a las piernas de Emilie—. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, te lo juro, pero está siendo más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado. Ladybug y Cat Noir son más diestros e inteligentes que unos niños de su edad y…

—¿¡Niños!? ¿Has estado un año luchando y perdiendo CONTRA NIÑOS!? —Gabriel ya se avergonzaba de esa habitual humillación, ahora se sentía aún peor y no había palabra que lo describiera. 

—Cuentan con ventaja, han tenido al guardián y nosotros no hemos podido descodificar el grimorio hasta hace unas semanas. Además, Nathalie ha usado tu prodigio y ha enfermado también.

—¿Le… has dado… mi prodigio... a Nathalie?

Gabriel se quedó paralizado

—Ella lo tomó para salvarme y su ayuda ha sido muy beneficiosa desde entonces. Hemos logrado tomar ventaja y estamos más cerca que nunca, pero ha estado muy cerca del límite… no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir y Adrian pudiera sospechar—  _ Y se preocupara aún más _ , quiso añadir, pero no veía que Emilie fuera ha aceptar la noticia de buen grado.

_ —Así que por eso está aquí _ —Pensó la mujer, no más apaciguada por ello. Su mano izquierda abandonó su cadera e introdujo las uñas en el cabello de Gabriel en un gesto más pensativo que de consuelo, pero Gabriel se sintió infinitamente mejor.   
Aquella joya era suya, el poder de Duusu era su cometido y de nadie más y lo sabían. Se sentía traicionada por Nathalie, la que había sido su mejor confidente y ayuda en su misión. No podía pensar en una mejor compañía en las noches largas de té e investigación, ni una mejor conciliadora entre el trabajo, familia y tareas extracurriculares. Sin ella, aún estaría intentando decodificar los mapas, gastando dinero y recursos en viajes a ningún lugar. Se sentía dolida por aquellos a los que más quería.

Emilie suspiró, exasperada.

—Al menos confío en que Adrian no sepa nada prodigios… —Su mirada se asemejaba a la de un águila.

—No más que nadie. Los héroes se han vuelto muy populares y Adrian ha desarrollado admiración hacia ellos, incluso puso su voz a Cat Noir en una película de animación —La mirada de Emilie se profundizó más mientras Gabriel hablaba con cariño de su hijo—. Por supuesto, esto solo es porque no sabe nada… la escuela y sus actividades le mantienen ocupado y distraído como para darse cuenta. 

Demasiado tarde, supo que había vuelto a equivocarse.

—¿Escuela? ¿Has dejado que vaya a la escuela? Oh, no me lo digas, seguro que fue Nathalie quien te lo propuso ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso alguno de los tres me guarda algún respeto? ¿quereis de verdad de regreso? Por qué no lo parece, no hacéis más que traicionarme.

Y Gabriel ya no pudo aguantarlo más. 

Se puso en pie y se convirtió en su igual mordaz, pero recogiendo a Duusu antes.

—No te consiento que hables de nosotros de esa forma. Te seguí en tus deseos, puse todo lo que podía poner y más para ayudarte y complacerte. Nathalie te hizo mil favores haciendo malabares en su tutoría con Adrian y ayudarme con la marca, aunque sabías como de incómoda se sentía quedándose en la mansión. Estuve contigo en tu enfermedad, te suplique que pararas hasta que repararamos en prodigio y te sujete la mano mientras morías… te dormías… lo que fuera que te ocurriera. ¡Me he convertido en un criminal por ti! ¿¡Y dudas de nosotros!?

Los minutos pasaron mirándose a los ojos con una furia que no habían vivido nunca.

Entonces, la mirada de Emilie se suavizó y se agachó para quedar al nivel de Duusu. 

—¿Puedes confirmar que…? —No necesitó terminar la frase. El kwami usó la energía acumulada para susurrarle al oído algo que Gabriel no logró oír, más preocupado en el kwami y en lo horrible que había sido aquel reencuentro. Emilie había sido una mujer de carácter dada al dramatismo, pero nunca había llegado a un nivel semejante.

¿O lo había olvidado?

—Esta bien —Su firme voz le pilló por sorpresa y se encontró nervioso, juntando las manos en su espalda para encontrar fuerzas en su postura firme habitual. El tiempo volvió a pasar sin que ambos se comunicaran con algo que no fuera la mirada.

Entonces, Emilie sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Me perdonaras? 

—Creo que nunca podría no hacerlo —Confesó con pena.

—¿Me recordarás?

—Creo que nadie en el mundo podrá olvidarte permanentemente —Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Me juras que la cuidarás como no pudiste hacer conmigo?

-¡ESPERAD! —Ezis interrumpió la escena con un brillo en los ojos que escondían el misterio de todo el universo—. Si vas a realizar algo tan serio, este no es el lugar para ello. Acompañadme, hay unas normas que seguir que pueden beneficiarte… y yo no me fio de tu promesa anterior. 

Ofendido en todo su orgullo, Gabriel gruñó y estuvo a un segundo de contestarle. Solo la mano de Emilie en su hombro, ahora tan desconocida como un fantasma, le guió callar y desvió su mordaz pronto en mantener a Duusu protegido.

🦋

La esbelta y tonificada mujer brillaba con luz propia. Literalmente. El arcoiris relucía en las alas que brotaban de su espalda e iluminaban su tez tostada, el cabello oscuro y el himation celeste. En sus manos sostenía un plato vació en negor y rojo que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Aún sin ser un erudito en la materia, pudo reconocer a Iris.

Era difícil dudar que no pertenecía allí, pero parecía tan cómoda que podía estar equivocado. A estas alturas, no podía asegurar con certeza más que un par de cosas, como que Nathalie estaba cada vez más lejos.

Ezis guió a los dos mortales hasta la diosa y se posicionó a su lado. 

La atmósfera tensa y profesional era familiar.

—Gabriel Agreste, ¿juras por el Estigia que cumpliras tu parte del trato y harás al mundo recordar mi nombre por haberte ayudado?

Buscó la mirada de Emilie, más conocedora que él en aquel ritual, y aceptó su formación sintiendo las afiladas miradas sobre él.

Iris se agachó a la orilla de Estigia, llenó el plato y lo vertió sobre Gabriel. El agua no le mojó, pero llenó de dolor su cuerpo durante un breve instante.

—Así se ha prometido en las sagradas aguas de Estigia. Si incumples tu promesa, el castigo es lo que te espera.

Parecía ser una amenaza recurrente.

—¿Juras que protegerás y cuidarás de Nathalie Sancour?

Iris miró con extrañeza a Ezis, pero no dijo nada al respecto; Gabriel habló antes con la mano sobre el pecho.

—Juro por el Estigia salvaré cuidaré y querré a Nathalie bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Eris volvió a verter el agua sobre él y el dolor incrementó su fuerza y decisión.

—Es la hora.


	9. LA CAIDA –Parte 2. EL FLEGETONTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El castigo de Nathalie empieza con saltar a un río de fuego

Uno pensaría que ser un fantasma te libraría de sufrir la mayoría de males físicos que te atormentaron en vida. Bien, esa era otra falsa creencia que tachar de la lista. 

Su desfile empezó a caldearse en un sentido muy literal. La proximidad del Flegetonte se manifestaba con un ascenso de la temperatura que ni se asemejaba a las olas de calor por el calentamiento global; y aun así, ni todo el adormilamiento de los vapores pudo adrementara. Había soportado tanto en su vida profesional que le había servido de entrenamiento para cualquier situación. 

Tan solo sintió un incipiente ajetreo interior cuando el rojo empezó a teñir el ambiente y un río de fuego le daba una terrorífica bienvenida.

Aquello iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

🦋

Gabriel corría veloz más esperanzado que nunca con el atajo por el que le guiaba Ezis. Ya vislumbraba las aguas rojas cuando Emilie les detuvo, pero antes de poder quejarse, su ahora exmujer señaló que su pésimo estado no era el más apropiado para hacer un reencuentro verdaderamente emotivo. Por imposible que sonara, lo que menos importaba a Gabriel era no verse impecable, pero no rechazó la repentina chaqueta que Emilie le ofrecía, ni sus retoques capilares.

Sin embargo, no estaba completo.

—Ezis… ¿Te importa si…? —De mala gana, le devolvió el pañuelo a rayas y se sintió más completo que nunca.

Ahora nada podía ir mal.

🦚

Una lágrima con cada paso que arrugaba su rostro en una mueca de enfado. No le importaba contenerse y no se sentía más humillada, sino… liberada. Un último respiro. Casi podía notar el fuego en su piel desde el acantilado. Un paso, solo le quedaba un paso…

—¡NATHALIE, NO!

Su corazón dió un vuelco. Aquella era la única pesadilla a la que no podía enfrentarse, su única vulnerabilidad...

Y se rompió.

A poco estuvo de caer al suelo. Se tambaleó a causa del dolor de permitirse imaginar, por un momento, que Gabriel acudiría a rescatarla como si ella valiera toda esa pesadilla hercúlea. 

Y lo peor es que entendía que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Rota en lágrimas, miró su destino y se dispuso a dar un paso al abismo… hasta que una fuerza le hizo retroceder y cubrirla en un abrazo familiar.

—Creía que la tortura empezaba al saltar…

—No hay mayor tortura que estar sin ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Esto tendrá una secuela porque el límite de palabras me impidió terminarlo como quería? Si


End file.
